


push it to my body

by bloodymarker



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Awkwardness because this is Tasuku we're talking about, A3 NSFW Santa, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Tasuku, Dom Tsumugi, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Merry Christmas, Minor kink discussion, Nipple Play, Praise Kink if you squint, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Tasuku, This came out soft as hell, Thoughtful Tsumugi, Top Tsumugi, established relationships - Freeform, maybe even slightly condescending dom Tsumugi, maybe with too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymarker/pseuds/bloodymarker
Summary: Tsumugi crosses a leg and settles the mock test he had given to Muku on the coffee table. He tries to understand the situation, “you just want to be… tied up.” The blush on Tasuku’s cheeks intensifies and, oh, if it doesn’t make something curl inside his chest.Or the one in which Tasuku is a rope bunny and asks Tsumugi to tie him up pretty.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	push it to my body

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for user hisochika on twitter. i hope you like it :)

“Excuse me?”

Tsumugi is, for the lack of a better word, confused. It isn’t everyday that his boyfriend comes to him and asks to be tied up. Sure, Tsumugi had noticed Tasuku's behaviors and they weren’t exactly vanilla in bed, but they talked through cryptic and shy codes about "harder" kinks, so Tsumugi thought that the first step would be something a little… less forward, like the cloth for a blindfold they tried once.

Not that he doesn’t like it.

“I mean…” Tasuku’s eyes dart to a soccer ball in the corner of the room. “I just…”

Tsumugi crosses a leg and settles the mock test he had given to Muku on the coffee table. This requires his undivided attention. Still with the red pen between his fingers, he says, “you just want to be… tied up.”

The blush on Tasuku’s cheeks intensifies and,  _ oh _ , if it doesn’t make something curl inside his chest.

“Yeah. That.”

“Do you want to be… tied up to the bed…?” Tsumugi tries out, watching his boyfriend embarrassedly shake his head and then stop to think.  _ Oh, God. _

“I mean… that’d be fine, but I meant… like… my body.”

_ Right. Yes, of course.  _ Tsumugi licks his lips, feeling a bit nervous. “And… is this something new or…”

“I just,” Tasuku clears his throat and Tsumugi doesn’t comment on how his voice is still shaken. “I saw someone at college drawing on themselves and they said it helped them relax and that they also liked to do knots and stuff and I… decided to try? And it felt nice to do like my wrist and all, but… I just… wanted to know if you could help me… because I tried, but it’s hard to do a chest-”

“Wait.” Tasuku frowns, but he stops talking. “You tried to do what on your own?”

“Well, it’s…” he pauses for a second before saying, “I thought it'd be a nice exercise...”

_ Oh,  _ Tsumugi thinks.  _ Why am I getting excited? Stop.  _ Tsumugi swallows, thinking carefully about his next words as he slowly and steadily rises to his feet.

“Is that so?” Tsumugi keeps tone light, as if he was discussing the weather. “Well, how could I ever say no?”

Tsumugi is well into Tasuku’s personal space when he finally says that, so he fully watches how his boyfriend’s head snaps up, eyes slightly wide in surprise. Yes, Tsumugi was taken aback by the request, he wasn’t expecting his normal Wednesday to end up on such a note. But he also knows Tasuku - even if he wasn’t aware of this particular kink - and he knows that if he makes a big deal out of it, chances are that Tasuku will shy away from the whole thing. So, Tsumugi steadies himself and gently runs a hand down Tasuku’s arm until his fingers tangle with his.

“Do you have anything in mind? Like… rope types? Knots? ” Tsumugi asks, “I think you’ll have to guide me through this, Tacchan.”

Tasuku’s cheeks are still rosy, but Tsumugi can see the tension slipping off his shoulders.  _ Good call _ , Tsumugi thinks to himself as Tasuku muses over what he said. Honestly, if it was up to Tsumugi, he’d be calling Tasuku “Tacchan” all the time, it’s just so… nostalgic, so cute, so fitting. But he likes the power it holds over his boyfriend, how relaxed and embarrassed he becomes when Tsumugi softly calls him, so he keeps it for these types of moments.

“I have… some ropes that I bought. So I guess we could use those.”

“Hm… are they soft? Rough? Do they give you burns?” Tsumugi tilts his head slightly.

“Oh… I guess they are a bit rough? I don’t know if they’ll hurt…”

“I think it’d be better to see that before we do anything! I don’t want your skin to break or get hurt.”

Tasuku rolls his eyes at that, but Tsumugi knows the action is brimming with fondness. “You have the idea on your mind for five minutes and you’re already worrying over it.”

Giggling and then placing a kiss on Tasuku’s cheek, Tsumugi says, maybe a bit too low, a bit too raspy, at his ear, “when it comes to you, I want everything to be perfect.”

  
  
  


It takes a couple of days before Tasuku approaches him with the ropes and, honestly, Tsumugi is a bit disappointed. 

They are of a hard, beige material that looks downright uncomfortable. He thinks that it’s fine if someone likes it a bit more rough, but Tasuku’s skin is sensitive and, call him a worrywart, he wants softer type. So, Tsumugi convinces Tasuku to let him handle this and, surprisingly enough, his boyfriend just grunts and nods, leaving the ropes he had bought behind.

Tsumugi spends an afternoon doing very comfortable work: research. He takes the chance to find out more about rope types and about knots. Tasuku has avoided the subject, so Tsumugi doesn’t know if he has any knots in mind just that he wants his chest tied up, so he starts watching a couple of videos, using the cheap rope to train. They are a bit harder than he thought, the coordination required is no joke, but he is determined!

If Tasuku wants him to tie him up, then that’s what he’s going to do. And he’s going to do it well.

The Day comes a week later when the dorm is mostly empty and Tsumugi receives the box with the ropes he ordered. Going to their bedroom, Tsumugi opens it and takes out a dark green, bamboo silk rope, 6 millimeters, soft to touch and of an okay strength, and another very similar rope, but in black. It was more expensive than the other ropes out there and some reviewers complained about trying to do suspension - whatever that was - with it, but Tsumugi thought it would serve them well.

Tsumugi wonders for a moment how he should go about that. Tasuku isn’t exactly a noisy person in bed, but he wants his boyfriend to feel as comfortable as possible to talk - maybe moan - however much he wants. At the same time, he has his doubts about doing this in a love hotel and having it feel too impersonal. 

Sitting on the black sofa on Tasuku’s side, Tsumugi carefully places the rope on the wooden table.  _ Am I overthinking this? I’m probably overthinking this,  _ Tsumugi sighs and looks at the time on his phone,  _ Tasuku will be home in an hour or so… should I hide this for the time being? No, Tasuku has been so anxious about it… and I don’t really want to wait.  _ Tsumugi crosses his leg and props an elbow on it, resting his cheek on his hand.  _ He had a paper presentation today too, right? He’ll probably be stressed and… _

Before Tsumugi can reach a decision, the door opens and his heart falls in his chest - at first because of the chance of getting caught red-handed with a very expensive rope by some of the other boys, but finally, after seeing that it was Tasuku, because of the expression on his face.

He looks beyond stressed.

“Tacchan?” Tsumugi rises from the couch, eyebrows gently coming together.

Tasuku places his backpack on the floor next to their king-sized bed - Tsumugi had some trouble convincing Sakyo that they needed to ditch the bunk beds, but it was a very worthy ordeal, like this, he could snuggle up to Tasuku without worrying about bumping his head on the ceiling every time he sat up - and sits on the bed, back to the couch where Tsumugi is.

“I…” Tasuku’s voice is tired as he rubs his palms over his face and Tsumugi walks over to the bed, crawls on the mattress until his knees hit Tasuku’s lower back. He makes quick work of putting both hands on Tasuku’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs onto the tense muscles. “Ah…”

Willing his frown away, Tsumugi asks, “did your presentation go wrong?”

“Yeah, pretty much. My group got all fucked up and the professor just…” Tasuku groans and buries his face on his hand.

Tsumugi is ready to say something, put on the most comforting voice he has, when his eyes catch on something wrapped around Tasuku’s wrists. It’s under his long-sleeved shirt, but from Tsumugi’s position, he can see that it’s white, soft, like shoe-laces.

Suddenly, his mind is brought back to his pondering just a few moments ago. If Tasuku tied those around his wrist, having such a stressful day, maybe the right action here is to not hide the ropes. Maybe this is the perfect moment.

“Hey, Tacchan,” Tsumugi hands slide to the front, wrapping themselves around Tasuku’s forearms and gently prying them away from his face. He waits until his boyfriend looks at him to place a chaste kiss on his lips, pleased to feel Tasuku sighing into it. “You want to see what I just got from the mail?”

“What…?”

Tsumugi peels himself off Tasuku and heads to the table. Without wasting time, he takes the folded ropes and presents them to Tasuku, holding the black one with his right hand and the dark green one with his left. There’s a second of confusion on Tasuku’s face, but soon enough, realization gets to him, alongside with pink dusting his cheeks.

“I didn’t… I didn’t think you had…”

“I told you to let me take care of it, right?” Tsumugi smiles and walks over to the bed, this time circling it and stopping before his boyfriend. Tsumugi placed the black bundle of rope beside Tasuku and slowly unfolded the dark green one. “I thought this one would look gorgeous on you.”

Tasuku’s breath hitches and Tsumugi can feel himself slipping into the right mindset at the same time Tasuku’s shoulders tense up.

“This is…” Tasuku is clearly hesitating and Tsumugi can see why. But he is also confident in his judgement, he knows his boyfriend like no other person and, even though he is the overthinker of the two, he is well-aware of how nervous Tasuku can be about new things. “Um…”

“Tasuku,” Tsumugi calmly says, “it’s going to be fine.”

Tasuku looks up at him and Tsumugi feels something slightly possessive churn in his chest. The way Tasuku is looking at him through his lashes, eyes wide and cheeks dusted pink, that’s a sight reserved for him and for him alone. 

It makes Tsumugi smile, feel proud of himself, and, most of all, love each and every inch of the man before him.

Cupping one of Tasuku’s cheek, thumb brushing an eyelash from off his cheekbone, Tsumugi continues, “here’s what I’m thinking: we get you out of those clothes, untie whatever you put on your wrist, then, I’ll start working on a pretty chest harness for you.” Tasuku closes his eyes and swallows, not catching sight of Tsumugi’s growing smile, “Then, I’m going to kiss you all over and make you have the best orgasm of your life. So. What do you say?”

A shaky chuckle leaves Tasuku’s lips, “it’s beyond me how you got all of that self-confidence.”

“Well,” hand slipping beneath Tasuku’s chin and tilting his head up, Tsumugi waits for his boyfriend to open his eyes to softly smile, “I just want to take good care of you.”

They stare at each other for a long second until Tasuku finally draws a deep breath and nods. 

“Okay.”

Tsumugi smiles. “That’s it.”

Now placing the green rope on the bed, Tsumugi catches the hem of Tasuku’s long-sleeved shirt. Making an approving noise when his boyfriend raises his arms, he discards the shirt somewhere on the floor and has his hands almost instantly on Tasuku’s arms. Without a word, he slides them down until they get to the makeshift bracelet on Tasuku’s wrist.

It looked like shoelaces, because that is what it is. Tsumugi wonders for a moment if Tasuku had just taken those off his shoes and, if that is the case, then maybe this tying up thing might be something a bit more serious than he thought. 

But now is not the time for such inquiries. 

Making quick work of getting it off, Tsumugi drops it on the floor before looking at Tasuku again.

“Do you want to get off those pants now or later?”

Tasuku flushes, “just… just do what you want.”

Not resisting the urge to giggle, Tsumugi nods, “fine then. Up you go.”

Pulling him by his hand, Tsumugi allows himself to look up at his boyfriend for a second and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Tasuku answers him by chasing it, managing to earn himself a couple more pecks before Tsumugi is laughing and pulling away.

He finally inhales deeply and takes the green rope in hands. Tsumugi holds it for a second, weighing it, thinking about it. He can ask what kind of harness Tasuku wants, but he knows that, by this moment, his boyfriend is starting to relax, to relent, and Tsumugi doesn’t want to interrupt that. So, he needs to make that decision himself. 

In his research, he found many types of knots and patterns and he tried to do most of them, but there was one in specific he wanted to try out, that he thought would look the best on Tasuku.

Tsumugi folds the rope in two, circles it around Tasuku’s midsection and gets to work. It’s not easy, he has to admit it, because actually tying a rope on someone is very different than doing it on yourself or even on the furniture (hey, he had to work with what he had), but also because Tasuku is right there and it is  _ immediate _ the effect it has.

As soon as the rope starts to brush against Tasuku’s skin, his breath becomes deeper, the hair on his arms stand up and it takes a lot of Tsumugi to not get distracted by the growing bulge under his boyfriend’s jeans.

It takes him around ten minutes of twisting, a final tug that draws a low grunt of Tasuku and his boyfriend trying to cover his front with his arms for Tsumugi to finally snap into the right mind place. 

He can feel his lips curling into a smirk and he chuckles, “should I tie your arms too, Tacchan? I think I should.”

Getting the black rope from the bed, Tsumugi catches both of Tasuku’s arms and swiftly ties them, hooking the rope’s loose ends on the chest harness.

“There. You’re done.”

Tasuku is pliant under his hands when Tsumugi pushes him to lay down on the bed, head just below the pillows.

_ God,  _ the view. Tasuku’s chest is adorned by a harness that resembles a star on his pecs and goes down until his lower waist with diamond-shaped, centered knots. His arms are folded behind his back, but the black rope overlaps with the green one at some points and the mix of both dark colors is perfect. 

Tsumugi is a bit surprised by how hard he is, the front of his boxer already dampening, but what did he expect? This is Tasuku, after all.

But. Hm. Tsumugi is missing something.

“Tsumu…” Tasuku drags him out of his thoughts with a broken voice. 

“You look so good,” Tsumugi says, ignoring the call and enjoying the flushed and bothered expression on his boyfriend’s face. “But there’s one thing that could make you just perfect.”

“Wuh-what…”

Going for their wardrobe, Tsumugi gets out the black cloth they used once as a blindfold. He walks to Tasuku, crawls over him and smiles. Wordlessly, Tsumugi shows him the cloth and Tasuku takes a couple of seconds to understand the suggestion before vigorously nodding. Stifling a set of giggles, Tsumugi makes quick work of gently covering his boyfriend’s eyes and tying the blindfold behind his head.

“Perfect,” escapes Tsumugi’s lips and a full-body shiver wrecks Tasuku. 

Sitting on his hunches and on Tasuku’s thighs, Tsumugi takes another second to appreciate his handwork. Trailing the rope with the pad of his fingers, Tsumugi observes his boyfriend release a shaky breath. His other hand joins his ministrations, but touching the skin beneath the rope. “Tsumugi…” Tasuku calls him, but Tsumugi pays no mind to that. He has other things in his mind.

Leaning down, Tsumugi mouths along Tasuku’s jawline, smiling against the skin as the action catches the latter by surprise. Tsumugi plants one kiss there before moving downwards and licking one long strap until Tasuku’s earlobe. Soon enough, the bedroom is filled with pants and gasps as Tsumugi makes a job out of kissing and mouthing all the skin he can reach from that position. It’s almost torturing, especially for his boyfriend, still in his jeans and now bucking up his hips, humping the air.

Tsumugi giggles, sitting up and lightly scratching Tasuku’s hips.

“Ah-”

“You look so pretty like this, Tacchan,” Tsumugi says brightly. He then hooks a finger on the knot right beside Tasuku’s nipple. The way his knuckle brushes against the sensitive skin makes Tasuku shiver ever so slightly and Tsumugi has to admit it, it takes a lot to hold back the urge to have him right there. “I don’t know why you were so afraid of this. I’m here to take care of you, right?”

“Tsu-” Tasuku stutters out, trying to call him, but it’s cut by a gasp when Tsumugi gives the ropes a harsher tug, making Tasuku’s upper body rise off the bed a couple of centimeters. 

“You look so good,” Tsumugi leans forward, mouth right above Tasuku’s right ear and he knows the blindfold carries his voice differently through Tasuku’s body. Tsumugi takes a moment to revel in the tiny sounds coming out of Tasuku as he keeps running his fingers over the ropes decorating Tasuku’s torso. Tsumugi smiles when his eyes reach Tasuku’s face; mouth slightly open, black blindfold covering his eyes perfectly, but still not preventing the first tear from the night from running down his temple. Tsumugi just can’t resist kissing it; he can’t resist how perfect Tasuku looks. “Overwhelmed already?”

When he deems that he has indulged in it too much, watching Tasuku squirm a little, he sits up again.

“Now… what should I do with you, baby?” He asks, voice soft, and when his eyes fall on Tasuku strained pants, he clicks his tongue. “That’s no good, we should get rid of this.”

Fingers hurrying to get the belt off, Tsumugi tugs the jeans and underwear down to the middle of Tasuku’s thighs. He has half a mind to draw this for as long as he can, just to see how long it takes for Tasuku to resort to begging, but, even if that idea is incredibly appealing, he himself is getting impatient.

Tasuku chokes out a gasp when a gulf of cold air slaps his red, swollen, neglected cock and he bits his lips when Tsumugi brushes the pad of his fingers along the length of his member. Tsumugi licks his lips at the bead of precum dribbling out of the tip, falling on Tasuku’s skin.  _ Fuck _ , he just wants to suck Tasuku off until he is a crying mess. 

Good thing they have time.

“Look at you, Tasuku,” Tsumugi says, fingers now loosely wrapping around Tasuku, drawing out a breathy moan of him. “I’m barely touching you, you know? So sensitive.” 

“T-Tsumu--” He starts, but whatever Tasuku tries to say is interrupted by Tsumugi dropping down his mouth on his right nipple. “Ah-!”

Tsumugi loves Tasuku’s nipples and pecs. His boyfriend isn’t overly muscular, but he is well-defined, with pink and sensitive nipples that are just perfect to toy with, be it with his mouth or with his fingers. Right. His fingers. Tightening his hand on Tasuku’s cock, Tsumugi brings the other up to play with the unoccupied nipple. Driven by the breathy moans, Tsumugi gives the nipple in his mouth a harsh suck at the same time he yanks the other. Tasuku lets out a choked cry and bucks his hips up.

“Hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Tsumugi laughs and raises his body, eyes beaming at how Tasuku bucks his hips again, poorly and shallowly thrusting his cock in Tsumugi’s once again loose fist. Turning his hand back, Tsumugi brushes the tips of his nails around Tasuku’s pecs and down to his crotch.

Then, he stops. 

Tasuku makes a confused sound and Tsumugi answers with a chuckle.

“Come on,” he says, sitting back again, “jerk yourself off if you’re so desperate.”

And there it is, the second tear. Tsumugi doesn’t lean down this time, wanting to remain as immobile as possible, showing to Tasuku that if he wants anything, he’ll have to get it himself. It doesn’t take long really, it never does, for Tasuku to pathetically try getting some relief from Tsumugi’s hand. And it doesn’t take long for the flush in his cheeks to grow stronger and his gasps acquire the urgency Tsumugi so wanted to hear.

“P-please…”

“Hm?” Tsumugi barely tightens his hand and it’s gorgeous how Tasuku’s cock leaks. “Please what, Tasuku?”

Tasuku quietly sobs and Tsumugi can’t help his smile. He goes down again, mouth landing on the tears gathering on Tasuku’s temples. Tsumugi kisses his skin once, twice, until he reaches Tasuku’s mouth and it feels like it has been an eternity when they finally kiss.

Tsumugi takes full control of the kiss, plunging his tongue in Tasuku’s slack mouth and swallowing all gasps and pants coming out of his boyfriend, and it’s nothing like those first kisses they shared moments ago. These are hot, urgent, messy, and wet.  _ Delicious. _

Only when he feels a big dollop of precum run down his finger, he stops. Tsumugi wants to laugh again, thinking of how sensitive his boyfriend is to be so close with just that, but instead, he remains quiet and simply releases Tasuku’s cock.

The unsatisfied whine comes immediately.

“Close, baby?” Tsumugi plants another kiss on Tasuku’s lips as he hears a broken confirmation. “We can’t have you coming now, though, can we?”

“N-no, Tsumu, please--”

“Right! Let’s get you out of these for real.”

Wasting no time, Tsumugi stands up and pulls down the jeans and the underwear that were in his way, throwing the clothing pieces on the floor. He opens the bedside table drawer, taking the lube and placing it near Tasuku before crawling up the bed again.

Still fully-clothed, Tsumugi stares at his boyfriend laid out on the bed, skin flushed, shining with sweat and arousal, cock leaking on his belly and tied up all pretty for him. Maybe this whole rope thing wasn’t just affecting Tasuku. Whatever it was, Tsumugi didn’t really care. 

“T-Tsumu?”

Realizing he had been admiring for too long, Tsumugi runs his hands on the outside of Tasuku’s thighs that jump with the sudden touch. Tsumugi thinks he hears Tasuku call him again, but he is enticed by how red and angry his boyfriend’s dick looks. Deciding to give in to his urges, Tsumugi silently drops down, gathering the member with a hand and engulfing the tip with his mouth.

The silent actions make the sensations heightened to his blindfolded boyfriend and Tsumugi revels on the loud moan that reaches his ear. If he knew this is what it takes to get Tasuku noisy in bed, he would have been doing it for a long time.

Pulling his mind out of that and moaning himself around the mouthful Tasuku is, Tsumugi closes his eyes and breathes through his nose as he works his way to the hilt of Tasuku’s cock. It’s a lot, it’s everything to Tsumugi. The precum covers the whole length, making the taste strong and Tsumugi takes for a goal to clean it all. Bobbing his head, he does his absolute best moving his tongue around, tracing the veins on the underside of Tasuku’s dick. Tsumugi pops it out of his mouth for a second, just to clearly hear the broken pants coming out of his boyfriend, to look at how he is squirming, before going down again. 

“Ah--!”

Tsumugi feels Tasuku’s thighs shake beneath him and pulls back once again, this time to hear a shaky sob.

“ _ P-please _ , Tsumu, let me cum,” Tasuku finally has  _ that  _ tone.

Tsumugi smiles, “but already? I think you can hold it a bit more,” he says, wrapping Tasuku’s cock in a tight fist, drawing out a strangled gasp from him. “After all, we haven’t even gotten to the main part.”

He gave the red tip a kittenish lick, suckling on for just a second before reaching his arm to the side. Catching the lube, Tsumugi takes a moment to compose himself. Holding the clear tube with both hands, trying to warm it a little, he crawls up, kisses Tasuku’s tear-stained cheeks and asks, “you’re with me?”

Tasuku’s swallows and nods.

“Need anything?” Tsumugi kisses him once more.

“J-just…”

“Hm?”

“I want to feel you,” Tasuku chokes out and Tsumugi is confused for a second before remembering he’s still in his clothes. 

Something warm swells in his chest, “of course.” Stepping out of the bed as fast as he can, Tsumugi takes his shirt and pants off, finally giving his own dick some relief. He is back touching Tasuku in a second and, instead of sitting on his thighs again, Tsumugi nudges Tasuku’s shoulder and his boyfriend seems to understand what he wants, rolling over to rest on his belly. 

Positioning himself to the side, Tsumugi runs a hand on Tasuku’s lower back for a second as his other uncaps the lube. Parting the milky buttcheeks with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, he squirts some of the viscous liquid right on top of Tasuku’s pucker. Smirking at the shiver running through his boyfriend, Tsumugi settles the lube near him and without a beat of hesitation, presses a finger on top of the now blinking hole. Tasuku loudly gasps, a choked moan escaping his throat.

“Look at you, Tacchan,” Tsumugi says in a stunned voice, watching as his forefinger slowly enters his boyfriend. “Just a little finger and you’re already like this.” One knuckle deep in, Tsumugi pulls it out, entranced by how it looks and contracts around him.  _ Fuck, I can’t wait for it to be my dick _ , he licks his lips, pressing the finger in again, this time past his second knuckle. 

“T-Tsumu-”

“Hm?” He pulls it out once again and thrust it a little faster. “What is it, baby?”

“M-” Tasuku stutters as Tsumugi wiggles his finger inside. “More…”

If Tsumugi’s dick dripped on the sheets from Tasuku’s voice alone, nobody needs to know. “Your wish is my command, Tasuku,” he says, gathering the extra lube around Tasuku’s hole and pressing both middle and forefinger in. This draws out a louder moan and Tsumugi can’t help but think that the ropes really did make his boyfriend louder. 

Pistoning his fingers in and out, Tsumugi leans down to plant kisses on Tasuku’s bound arms and hands. He licks a finger, kisses a palm, nicks an arm, all the while fingering him.

He stops indulging himself when his fingers brush against a spot that makes Tasuku arch on the bed. “There we go,” he whispers against a patch of skin and curls inside Tasuku.

“P-please, Tsumu-”

“Yeah, baby, I know.”

Quickly plunging in a third finger, Tsumugi straightens and moves to straddle Tasuku’s thighs once again.

“Please, fuck me, fuck me…” Tasuku’s voice washed through Tsumugi like hot lead coursing through his veins.

Wordlessly, Tsumugi gets the lube again, coating his dick and pulls his fingers out. 

“Tsu- ah!”

And he is in. 

Tsumugi groans, looking at Tasuku’s hole swallowing the head of his dick. Falling to his elbows, Tsumugi presses deeper and deeper until he bottoms out in his boyfriend’s tight hole and he mouths on Tasuku’s ear, “you feel so good, baby.”

Tasuku moans his name as he thrusts, deep and slow, grinding into him and feeling him tight around his cock. It feels like heaven on Earth and Tsumugi has to hold back his urge to just fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. Taking a deep breath, he kisses Tasuku’s nape, grazes his teeth against the skin and finds the ropes around his shoulders.

“How you’re feeling, baby?” Tsumugi asks, biting on Tasuku’s necks.

“I-idiot.”

Tsumugi chuckles and straightens, moaning as his cock moves inside Tasuku. He takes a moment to appreciate the view. Seeing more of the dark rope tightly weaved around Tasuku’s limbs, Tsumugi wishes he could take a picture of his boyfriend, but well. That would have to wait, he has more pressing matters at hand.

“Idiot? Hm, sounds like you’re not feeling good enough.”

Hooking his fingers on the dark green ropes tied around Tasuku’s back, Tsumugi pulls him up, drawing a startled and pleasured cry out of his boyfriend as he thrusts into him, harder and faster this time, setting a punishing rhythm for the both of them. 

He can feel his orgasm building up, but he knows Tasuku is closer. Knowing he can’t finish without looking at Tasuku’s face as he comes undone, Tsumugi takes his dick out, earning himself an unsatisfied whimper, and turns Tasuku on his side, hooking a hand on the underside of his knee and throwing that leg over his shoulder.

Tsumugi plunges in again, his hips jerking forward in the tight heat around him. “You feel so good,  _ God _ ,” he hisses under his breath, eyes darting from Tasuku’s parted mouth, eyes blindfolded but still not being able to hold back the tears glistening on his flushed cheeks, to the way his cock disappeared and appeared, fast and hard inside Tasuku.

“Tsumugi!” Tasuku cries out, voice hoarse and limbs shaking, his cock of an angry red, and Tsumugi smiles.

“Come on, baby, come for me.”

Tied and untouched, Tasuku releases his orgasm on the sheets, his dick spurting hard a thick load that Tsumugi fucked him through. 

Hearing his name fall continuously out of Tasuku’s lips, Tsumugi thrust in deep once, twice and then he’s coming too, filling his boyfriend’s tight hole with his cum. He moans, eyes shut for a second as he feels that hot pleasure wash through him.

When Tsumugi gains focus again, he sees pearly white cum leak around his dick and that almost makes him have another orgasm right there. He really filled Tasuku to the brim. Tsumugi pulls out slowly, mindful of the meek gasps coming from his boyfriend and settles his leg down. 

He lets Tasuku breath for a second before he leans down and removes the blindfold, lips find Tasuku’s cheek all but immediately. “You okay, Tacchan?”

Tasuku weakly nods and Tsumugi guesses that’s the most he’ll get right now. But he needs to know one more thing. 

“Do you want me to untie you now? Or do you want to stay with them a little longer?”

“Off,” Tasuku says, swallowing down and Tsumugi curses himself for not having water ready, “ wan'em off. Please.”

“Of course.”

Carefully untying all of the ropes, Tsumugi stops for a couple of seconds to massage Tasuku’s arms. He tried his best to not bind them too tight, but the blood flow made Tasuku’s limbs swell regardless. He’d have to talk with him to see if that felt good or not--but later.

“Tsumugi.”

He settles the ropes on the floor and climbs up to meet his still-flushed boyfriend. 

“Hm?”

Tsumugi doesn’t need words to know what Tasuku needs as he pulls him closer to cuddle his chest. Tsumugi manages to get the blanket draped at the end of the bed over them and snuggles against him. 

"Comfy?"

A single nod and a sigh answer him and that's more than enough. Tsumugi nuzzles his nose on the dark hair locks and allows his body to relax.

And the last thing he remembers thinking before joining Tasuku in his dreams is,  _ what kind of harness can I do next? _


End file.
